In the art of computing, individual memory integrated circuits (ICs) are often provided on a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). Often a heat spreader is attached over the memory ICs to dissipate the heat generated by the memory ICs across the length of the DIMM. However, it is often desirable to provide additional cooling.
Typically DIMM sockets are positioned on a motherboard in close proximity to each other, thereby simplifying routing of memory signal traces on the motherboard and minimizing space used by memory. A typical separation between adjacent DIMMs is 10 millimeters.
Two methods known in the art for providing additional cooling are air cooling and liquid cooling. Because of the close spacing of adjacent DIMMs, both methods often use space above the DIMM. Typically, air cooling uses a solid heat conducting metal or vapor chambers and associated tubing to conduct heat from the heat spreader to a heatsink above the DIMM.
Typically liquid cooling uses a suitable liquid, such as propylene glycol or ethylene glycol, mixed with water, to conduct heat from the heat spreader to the liquid. The heat is removed as the liquid is pumped through a channel associated with each DIMM. The liquid is then pumped to a heat exchanger, where heat is removed from the liquid. Typically, tubing is coupled to each DIMM along the top of the top of the DIMM.